Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Part Three
by faithfulviewer
Summary: Sequel to "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child", mainly a fix-it!fic for Albus/Scorpius. It's their fifth year – big year – at Hogwarts and among Quidditch matches, Hogsmeade trips, and Gryffindor killjoys, their true feelings are going to be exposed. Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen sting.
1. Don't lose sight of who you are

**A/N:** Spoilers for _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_.

* * *

 **ACT FIVE SCENE ONE**

 **HOGWARTS, SLYTHERIN DORMITORY**

 _It's the beginning of_ ALBUS _and_ SCORPIUS _'s fifth year at Hogwarts, and after previous year's misadventures they're both quite determined to make this year a memorable one for all the right reasons. However, things hardly ever go as planned.  
_ SCORPIUS _enters and collapses on his bed._ ALBUS _, who is sitting on the nearby bed, quickly drops the Potions book he's reading and turns toward his friend._

ALBUS _(with expectancy)_ : How did the Quidditch selections go? I bet you've been amazing. Did you make the team?

 _The answer becomes obvious from the tired, sorrowful look on_ SCORPIUS _'s face, but he's still reluctant to reply._

SCORPIUS _(finally)_ : What did I expect? We're total losers, aren't we?

ALBUS _(trying to comfort him)_ : It's their loss not yours.

SCORPIUS _smiles grateful for_ ALBUS _'s attempt to make him feel better, but he knows that's not true._

SCORPIUS: Actually Slytherin's chances to win the Quidditch Cup are 31 percent higher without me in the team.

ALBUS _(changing the subject)_ : I haven't had any luck with my Potions homework either. Do you fancy helping me? I mean the essay we have to write is a pain in the arse, but it could get funnier if we study together. Pretty everything gets funnier when your silly sense of humor is involved.

SCORPIUS _(mumbling)_ : Sorry... I have to practice if I want to be chosen at the next selections.

 _He rises up off bed and moves towards the door of the dormitory._ ALBUS _jumps up too and stops him by the arm._

ALBUS: What, you want to practice right now? You've just come back!

SCORPIUS: I can't waste any time or I won't ever catch up with the other players.

ALBUS: But you're visibly tired. Besides – we've got O.W.L.s this year, you should focus more on studying than Quidditch. Not that a uber geek like you is going to have troubles with exams anyway. It's just that... I thought we could spent some time together. I've hardly seen you since school's started.

SCORPIUS: Come with me to see Slytherin's first match of the season against Gryffindor this weekend, then.

ALBUS _(harsh)_ : You know I hate Quidditch, I'm trying to tolerate it just because you're suddenly obsessed with it. And my brother and sister will be there to support Gryffindor.

SCORPIUS _(saddened, but determined to move further with his schedule)_ : We'll find some time to spend together, don't you worry. Once I've become a member of the Slytherin team things will be easier for both of us.

 _He walks to the door, but lingers on the threshold._

ALBUS: Why? Why are you so interested in Quidditch all of a sudden? What is the real reason behind this?

SCORPIUS _(hesitating)_ : I just want to make the most of this year.

ALBUS _(blunt)_ : And in order to do that, you have to fit in with people you don't belong with, doing thing you've never liked before.

SCORPIUS: Do you remember the alternative world where Voldemort ruled and I was popular that was created when we changed the past? It was awful, it was terrible, but it made me realize there are so many thing I'm not doing, so many opportunities I'm wasting just because I'm scared. I could do so much more, be so much more. I don't want to hold myself back.

ALBUS _(dry)_ : You want to be the Scorpion King.

SCORPIUS: No, not like that. I hated that world, believe me, the thought of what I'd done to all those Muggle-borns was unbearable. But maybe I was shown that world for a reason. ( _He thinks._ ) This time I've got a chance to make it right. To be a braver person without being evil. I've got this new version of us in my head, Albus, and we're going to rock it. People change, you know. Grow up.

ALBUS: And who are you changing into, Scorpius? Are you sure that's really what you want to become? I admire your ambition, but you should stay true to yourself. ( _SCORPIUS looks down, tormented.)_ I really like the old version of you, a lot. I wouldn't change a thing. ( _SCORPIUS raises his gaze and looks straight into ALBUS's eyes. Something passes between them.)_ So who are you really doing this for? Is this another part of your plan to seduce Rose? Is it even worth it?

SCORPIUS: It's not just for Rose.

ALBUS: But Rose is a massive part of your motivation.

SCORPIUS: Rose would definitely like the new version of me more than this one. I honestly can only see good sides.

ALBUS: If you want to change, fine, go for it. But it should matter to _you_. You shouldn't do it for someone else. My dad said this to me once, before boarding the train for my first journey to Hogwarts and I didn't understand what it meant at the time, but now I do.

SCORPIUS _(trying to convince himself)_ : See, as I said. People change.

ALBUS: Answer me this, then. If you could chose the winner of this weekend's match, would you pick Slytherin or Gryffindor? Would you rather lose than see Rose losing? ( _SCORPIUS open his mouth but doesn't speak a word, too immersed in deep thoughts.)_ We both know the answer, and it worries me. Someone who really loves you would want you to live with them, not _for_ them. If I've learned anything from last year, it's that you should never see your worth through someone else's eyes.

SCORPIUS _(shaking away his thoughts)_ : It's just Quidditch, Albus. What are you so worried about?

ALBUS _(softly)_ : I don't want you to lose sight of who you are. _(Breaths deeply.)_ You don't need to change, you're the best person I know. I don't want to lose my best friend. I wouldn't much like my life without you in it.

SCORPIUS _(with a smile)_ : But I'm not going anywhere. _(Laughs.)_ I'm just doing a bit of practice then I'll be right back. See you at dinner.

 _And yet_ ALBUS _feels_ SCORPIUS _more distant than he's ever been before, almost out of his reach.  
_ SCORPIUS _finally exits, leaving_ ALBUS _alone to his thoughts_

ALBUS _(whispering to himself sarcastically)_ : Dad was right. Fifth year is going to be a big year.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This is my first time writing a script like this, I tried to follow the format of the original book but FFN limitations make it utterly impossible. I apologize for any mistakes, please let me know if there's something unclear and I'll fix it.

I had to write this fic because I adored Cursed Child despite its massive problems, but I cannot accept how the story ended for this pairing. Scorbus needs justice. I hope you've liked this scene, please let me know your opinions and comments in the reviews. Thank you for reading, more scenes coming soon.


	2. The green-eyed monster

**ACT FIVE SCENE TWO**

HOGWARTS, QUIDDITCH PITCH

 _Everything is a riot of noise as people cheer and shout throughout the stadium. ALBUS is slowly making his way through the busy stands decorated with the colours of the Slytherin House. He is looking for someone in the crowd, SCORPIUS._

 _ALBUS can't seem to find his friend among the green and silver flags and banners with snake symbols. He looks around half hopeful half frustrated wondering where_ _SCORPIUS might be sitting, all the racket is making him regretting his choice to go and see the match._

QUIDDITCH COMMENTATOR: Welcome, welcome ladies and gentlemen – boys and girls – to the first match of the Quidditch season! _(There's a loud cheer from the crowd.)_ Today, Gryffindor faces Slytherin to establish which House will take the lead of the Cup from the start! _(The crowd cheers some more)_

 _ALBUS is about to give up on finding SCORPIUS when he hears someone calling out for him._

SCORPIUS _(waving)_ : Albus! Albus, I'm here! Come this way!

 _ALBUS is finally able to identify his friend in the crowd and is immediately glad he didn't give up so soon. He walks toward SCORPIUS smiling, not even noticing people calling him names while he passes through._

KARL JENKINS: Oh dear, the Slytherin Squib has honoured us with his presence at a Quidditch match! His bad luck is definitely going to affect the Slytherin team, if Gryffindor wins it's all his fault.

 _ALBUS moves on to reach_ _SCORPIUS ignoring the insinuation as he's learned to do from his wise friend. When he's with SCORPIUS everything else fades away. He can bear the noise and the bullies for him. He can bear much worse, in fact he did._

SCORPIUS: Albus! I'm so glad you came!

ALBUS _(with a grin)_ : I'm here only because you asked.

 _He reaches in for SCORPIUS and hugs him tightly._

You know, I don't care whether you think we should hug in this new version of us or not, and I don't care what Rose might say – I won't stop hugging you.

SCORPIUS _(laughs)_ : Quite right too.

 _The two boys dislocate and sit down together, enjoying each other's company while they await the beginning of the match._

QUIDDITCH COMMENTATOR: And here comes the two teams that will make this match unforgettable! Ladies and gentlemen – boys and girls – I give you the Slytherin team!

 _The green-and-silver coloured stands erupt into cheers as the Slytherin team members enter the pitch on board their flying broomsticks._ _SCORPIUS whoops and claps in excitement,_ _ALBUS tries his best to join in and imitate him._

And now – I give you the Gryffindor team!

 _Gryffindor players also swarm in the pitch as a huge cheer raises from the opposite, red-and-gold coloured stands. The Slytherin side of the stadium falls silent, the only person who is still clapping and exulting is SCORPIUS. ALBUS hits him._

ALBUS: You can't clap for another House, cut it out.

SCORPIUS _(still clapping)_ : I'm clapping for Rose and you should clap her too – she's your cousin.

 _As they talk, MADAME HOOCH releases the Snitch and the Bludgers from the central circle of the pitch, then throws the Quaffle into the air to signal the start of play._

 _ROSE immediately catches the Quaffle and flies right in front of ALBUS and SCORPIUS's seats, holding the ball close to her chest. SCORPIUS cheers louder at her sight._

QUIDDITCH COMMENTATOR: The brave and quick Rose Granger-Weasley has already got hold of the Quaffle and is now approaching the hoops to attempt her first goal.

 _ROSE rushes toward the three hooped goal posts at the end of the pitch and throws the Quaffle through one of them before the SLYTHERIN KEEPER can even try to stop her._

And Gryffindor scores their first 10 points!

 _Gryffindor fans cheer loudly and SCORPIUS cheers alongside them. ALBUS squints at him and catches the adoring look that he's directing at ROSE_. _SCORPIUS's face is filled with happiness and pride and they're all dedicated to_ _ROSE. ALBUS turns away, unable to sustain that view. He just wishes SCORPIUS would look him that way._

 _Jealousy and resentment blend together inside ALBUS's stomach. He hopes the match is over soon._

* * *

 **ACT FIVE SCENE THREE**

HOGWARTS, GREAT HALL

 _At the far right of the room, everyone is dancing around the Gryffindor table. There's cheering and laughing, all Gryffindors are chanting the same song to celebrate their momentous victory._

GRYFFINDORS:  
Granger-Weasley is our Queen.  
She always puts the Quaffle in  
She always finds a way to win  
That's why Gryffindors all sings  
Granger-Weasley is our Queen.

 _ALBUS and SCORPIUS enter, drawing the attention of some nearby students._

KARL JENKINS: From the moment the Slytherin Squib entered the pitch, I knew that the match was doomed.

YANN FREDERICKS _(laughing)_ : I've never seen the Slytherin team play so poorly, the Slytherin Squib and Voldemort's son must have cursed them.

 _ALBUS moves on, but SCORPIUS stop him by the arm._

SCORPIUS: I want to congratulate Rose for her victory.

ALBUS: What – you can't do that. She's the reason our House has just lost the match.

SCORPIUS: I think she was brilliant, and I want to tell her that.

 _SCORPIUS gathers his courage and walks towards the Gryffindor table, ALBUS follows him looking resigned. As they approach the table, the voices of the Gryffindor students become distinguishable._

POLLY CHAPMAN _(raising a glass)_ : Hooray for Rose beating her goal scoring record!

 _All Gryffindors cheer._

SCORPIUS _(mumbling)_ : Er... Rose – Hi. _(ROSE turns to face him, surprised)_ I just... I just wanted to say – congratulations on your victory and setting a new record. You were brilliant.

ROSE _(taken aback)_ : Thank—

POLLY CHAPMAN _(interrupting)_ : Why – now even defeated Slytherin students come to congratulate our champion? That's hilarious.

YANN FREDERICKS _(mocking)_ : It makes perfect sense, the Slytherin Squib and Voldemort's son cursed the match to help us winning, it's us who should thank them.

 _JAMES POTTER approaches from the other side of the table and glares at YANN._

JAMES _(frowning)_ : Stop being an idiot – how can you still call them that after they've fought a powerful Dark witch who kidnapped them, saving all of us from the return of darkness. Don't you read the news?

YANN FREDERICKS: Do you call it news? That's just the usual silly rumors from Rita Skeeter, nonsense.

POLLY CHAPMAN _(nodding)_ : I don't believe anything the Daily Prophet says, it's all lies.

ROSE _(standing up for ALBUS and SCORPIUS)_ : This time it's true. My parents told me everything about it. They were brave and clever and prevented the return of the Dark Lord.

YANN FREDERICKS: Your parents are friends of the Potters, so they're affected by their celebrity as well. Of course they'd want everyone to believe the gossip and whisper the Potter name again – no offence intended, guys.

JAMES: None taken. I don't get offended by a roach like you. _(He turns to his younger brother.)_ Ignore these imbeciles, Al.

ALBUS _(with a severe look)_ : Thanks but I don't need you – or anyone – to fight my battles, and I think I've already proven that. Me and Scorpius can take care of ourselves as we've always done.

 _After a short awkward silence, SCORPIUS resumes his speech._

SCORPIUS _(to ROSE)_ : Anyway – I just wanted to tell you that you were brilliant today.

 _He draws his wand and points it at a dish on the table, then casts a spell. He has clearly practiced it a lot and everyone is surprised by the result._

 _(whispered)_ Orchideus!

 _The piece of celery lying on the plate transfigures into a beautiful bouquet of roses. He hands ROSE the bouquet – everyone gasps and whoops in excitement, she looks rather amazed._

Congratulations for winning the match.

 _ROSE stares at SCORPIUS, wide-eyed. This time is nothing like his previous attempts to court her. This time he definitely made an impression._

 _In the exhilaration of the moment, ROSE reaches for SCORPIUS and tugs the collar of his robe, pulling him towards her. Quickly, she presses a kiss on his lips._

 _The Gryffindor crowd rejoices, ALBUS's face drops. He looks livid, as if he were about to vomit._

ROSE _(releasing the grasp on SCORPIUS's collar)_ : You know, if that offer is still valid – if you still want to go out with me, we could visit Hogsmeade together tomorrow.

SCORPIUS _(thoroughly discombobulated)_ : Yeah – okay – fine – good – nice.

 _He didn't expect such an enthusiastic response and he's looking more upset than pleased. He glances around nervously for ALBUS for some reassurance, but finds him near the door as he's about to leave._

 _ALBUS's head is turned down as if refusing to see anything more. He knows SCORPIUS has made his choice and there's nothing he can do to stop him, even though he thinks ROSE doesn't deserve him._

 _Before leaving, a twinkle shines inside ALBUS's eyes. All the deep words he's said to SCORPIUS a few days before about staying true to oneself disappear in the face of jealousy. Now ALBUS knows what he must do. The only way to stop the ache in his stomach is beating SCORPIUS at his own game. ALBUS should have been the first of them to find a girlfriend, and he has now only one day left to do so. He knows exactly how to do it and who to seduce to get a reaction from SCORPIUS. He wants SCORPIUS to feel the same pain he's feeling. He wants revenge._

 _ALBUS exits and SCORPIUS's face falls. SCORPIUS realizes he's unintentionally pushed his friend away and he's not entirely sure whether it was worth it. He's convinced himself to pursue ROSE and doesn't want to give up on her now that she's finally noticed him, but can't bear to lose his best friend either._

 _SCORPIUS looks around tormented as everything descend into soft black._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading. The reaction to the first chapter was amazing, thanks to everybody who left a kind message of support, I really appreciated them. I hope you all liked this chapter too, please let me know your opinions and comments in the reviews. See you soon~

P.S.: To VoT, the anon who compared Scorbus to Drarry: I don't ship Drarry and I've never had – not that there's something wrong with it, it's just not my thing – so I can assure you that I'm not writing this story only to fulfill my frustrated Drarry headcanon. Albus and Scorpius have completely different personalities and relationship and comparing them to Drarry means burdening them with the legacy you accuse me of putting on them. Also, you don't know me, this is the first M/M fic I've posted while I've written plenty of stories with M/F pairings, so don't be silly and don't accuse people of being heterophobic. There's no such thing as heterophobia in the first place, that's just plain ridiculous.


	3. Past the point of no return

**A/N:** Happy September 1st everyone! Enjoy your journey back to Hogwarts :)

* * *

 **ACT FIVE SCENE FOUR**

HOGWARTS, SLYTHERIN DORMITORY

 _SCORPIUS is getting dressed for his date next to his bed. ALBUS enters and spots him, immediately freezes on the door. He's been avoiding SCORPIUS since the previous day when ROSE kissed him in front of the whole Great Hall, and he's not sure he can bear to face his friend now. He's about to turn his back and leave but SCORPIUS calls his name._

SCORPIUS: Albus! Albus please wait.

 _ALBUS turns to SCORPIUS but keeps a security distance from him. He can't bring himself to look SCORPIUS in the eyes, his head remains down._

SCORPIUS: Are you okay? I couldn't find you yesterday night, and your bed looked untouched this morning. Where have you been?

ALBUS: I didn't feel like sleeping. I just had a walk around the castle.

SCORPIUS: All night? You know that being outside the common room after curfew is against the rules – what did you do that for?

ALBUS: I needed to think. Besides, since when do we care about rules?

 _He tries to smile, but only manages to make a sad smile._

SCORPIUS: Well, next time you plan on breaking the rules let me know. _(Winks.)_ I don't want to be excluded from all the fun.

ALBUS _(under his breath)_ : I thought you were too busy.

 _He turns again, but SCORPIUS stops him another time._

SCORPIUS: Hey, don't you have anything to say to me?

 _ALBUS expects his friend to want to boast about his previous night's conquest, so he resentfully plays along._

ALBUS _(bitter)_ : How was it to kiss Rose?

SCORPIUS _(taken aback)_ : It was fine... sort of wet. _(He pauses for a few seconds, feeling uncomfortable.)_ That's not what I meant for you to say, though.

ALBUS _(frustrated)_ : What do you want me to say, then?

SCORPIUS _(pointing at his clothes)_ : How do I look? Today is the big day – I'm finally going out with Rose in an hour – so everything has to be perfect.

 _He is wearing a dark dress robe over a white shirt that makes him look quite flamboyant._

ALBUS: Are you wearing your dad's clothes?

SCORPIUS: He bought them for me, why?

ALBUS _(sarcastic)_ : They're a tiny bit traditional. It seems like you're going to a wedding. Maybe it's a little too soon for that, don't you think? I'd wait until at least the third date to propose.

SCORPIUS: Seriously – is this too formal, does it look like I'm trying too hard?

 _ALBUS takes a better look at him. SCORPIUS's robe emphasises his slender, tall figure. The sparkle of his blond hair and pale skin is highlighted by the contrast with the dark clothes. His grey eyes are more penetrating than ever. ALBUS has never seen him more handsome._

ALBUS _(blushing)_ : You look all right.

SCORPIUS _(disappointed)_ : Just all right? I have to look way better than all right.

ALBUS: You look good. _(He lowers his head.)_ You have a good personality, which is the main thing.

SCORPIUS: Okay... _(A little embarrassment passes between them.)_ Help me choose a bow tie, then.

ALBUS _(stepping back)_ : Sorry, I have to go, I'm sort of in the middle of something...

SCORPIUS _(approaching ALBUS)_ : Please, it'll only take a few seconds.

 _He hands him two different coloured bow ties, one emerald green and the other white._

Which one do you prefer?

ALBUS _(at once)_ : The green one. _(He's about to say that green brings out his eyes, but then decides not to.)_ It adds a bit of colour.

 _He gives both bow ties back to SCORPIUS, who immediately puts the green one around his collar._

 _SCORPIUS draws his wand from the inside pocket of his robe and points it at the loosened bow tie hanging from his neck._

SCORPIUS: Funisio!

 _The bow tie instantly ties itself into a knot._

ALBUS _(growing more sarcastic by the minute)_ : You can perform pretty good spells when you've got the right motivation, apparently.

SCORPIUS _(adjusting his bow tie)_ : Not quite – it's crooked and uneven. Can you fix it please, I can't see it properly from up here.

 _ALBUS sighs then hesitatingly raise his hands up to SCORPIUS's collar. Meeting the light, smooth fabric of SCORPIUS's shirt makes him flinch. He can sense the blood pumping through SCORPIUS's neck, feel the warmth of his skin. The closeness is too much to bear._

 _ALBUS gently twists and pulls the bow tie's loops to tighten and straighten it. While he does so, he realizes that very soon ROSE is going to help SCORPIUS in this sort of situations, and that this is probably the last time they're this close to one another. As soon as the bow tie is in perfect position, he quickly shifts and breaks the contact with SCORPIUS._

ALBUS _(half embarrassed, half melancholic)_ : I really should go now, see you—

SCORPIUS: Won't you even wish me luck?

ALBUS: You don't need it.

 _SCORPIUS suddenly grabs ALBUS's arm and pulls him towards himself, then entangles ALBUS in a hug. He slowly slides his hand down ALBUS's back, lingering on the touch a bit more than necessary. He feels ALBUS's ruffled hair tickling his cheek, breaths in its smell, and for the first time craves to run his fingers through it._

SCORPIUS _(whispered)_ : Nothing is going to change between us, no matter what happens with Rose.

 _He hugs ALBUS tighter, refusing to let him go. Hugging ALBUS feels nicer than kissing ROSE and maybe SCORPIUS is starting to understand why. Finally, ALBUS wiggles out of his hug._

ALBUS _(pulling out of SCORPIUS's arms)_ : That's a lie, and you know it. Everything is going to change. Isn't it exactly what you wanted?

 _ALBUS angrily backs away from SCORPIUS. He reaches the door, overcome by jealousy. Now he's absolutely determined to make SCORPIUS regret his decision to change and become a new version of himself for ROSE. He'll make him understand that things were much better back when it was just the two of them against the rest of the world._

SCORPIUS _(with a broken voice)_ : Albus, please...

 _ALBUS exits, leaving SCORPIUS alone in the dormitory room._

* * *

 **ACT FIVE SCENE FIVE**

HOGSMEADE VILLAGE, HIGH STREET

 _SCORPIUS and ROSE exit Honeydukes and enter. ROSE is looking very elegant and feminine in her blue short dress, SCORPIUS's arms are filled with sweets. They stroll along the road through a small crowd of Hogwarts students. The sun is already setting and the whole street glints in gold and red._

SCORPIUS: Albus would have loved Honeydukes. Chocolate Frogs were on sale, I should have bought him some – they're his favourite sweets, you knew that right? Maybe he'll like some Pepper Imps too.

 _He pops two Fizzing Whizbees in his mouths and offers ROSE a Jelly Slug, but she declines promptly, disgusted by the sight of the long slug-like gummy candy._

Can you believe that Albus has never been to Hogsmeade in all these years? I've never managed to drag him here, he'd always find some lame excuse not to come with me only because of all the students teasing him. It's not fair that everyone but Albus can enjoy their weekend visits to Hogsmeade.

ROSE _(starting to be annoyed by how often SCORPIUS mentions ALBUS)_ : What do you want to do now?

SCORPIUS: I don't know, we could go to the Three Broomsticks and have a proper Butterbeer. Albus and I tried to make it once, but it tasted like goblin piss.

ROSE _(snorting)_ : Actually I'd prefer a quieter place so we can have a bit of a chat. Madam Puddifoot's, maybe? It's really nice.

SCORPIUS: Did Albus tell you that his dad had his first date with Cho Chang at that very tea shop? It's not my type of place, but maybe it's not as tacky as it's known to be—

ROSE _(ignoring what he's saying)_ : I'd like to have the chance to apologize to you. I've been stupid to believe, even for a second, those silly rumors about you being Voldemort's son. I was blinded by preconception, but it was mainly because our parents didn't get on and I took in a lot of wrongs ideas from their stories. I was completely mistaken about you. I should have listened to my aunt Ginny. You're all right. Actually you're more than all right – you're a good person. You've been heroic in fighting against the return of Darkness.

SCORPIUS: That's a nice thing to say, thank you.

ROSE: But since I can't use a Time-Turner to travel back in time—

SCORPIUS: I wouldn't recommend you to meddle with time, no.

ROSE: So all I can do is apologize. Sorry. I'm sorry. _(She smiles, feeling relieved.)_ But don't ask me to call you 'Scorpion King'.

SCORPIUS _(laughing)_ : Okay, I won't. Apologies accepted.

 _He is grateful for and moved by ROSE's apology, but there's another person stuck in his mind that distract him from fully appreciating it._

You should say sorry to Albus too.

ROSE: I've tried, but he keeps pushing me away. I can't blame him.

SCORPIUS: He's a very proud person, so it won't be easy. But, deep down, I know he's kind and gentle, so he'll listen to you in the end. _(He pops two more Fizzing Whizbees in his mouths.)_ Maybe you should buy him some sweets. Sweets make everything better.

ROSE: Enough with the sweets.

SCORPIUS: Or you could buy him some jokes at Zonko's.

ROSE _(exhales):_ So, are you taking me to Madam Puddifoot's or not?

SCORPIUS: Okay, if you insist. Maybe we'll get Harry and Cho's table. This way I'll be able to tell Albus if the place is still as pink as his dad remembers.

ROSE _(finally losing it)_ : Albus Albus Albus. Maybe you should just go ahead and take Albus to Madam Puddifoot's, like you obviously want to!

 _SCORPIUS stops in the middle of the street, thinking deeply. For the first time, he realizes he'd actually prefer to be somewhere else. He'd prefer to go nuts in Honeydukes with ALBUS rather than walk with ROSE, he'd like to try Zonko's jokes with ALBUS more than having a cup of tea with her. Even an afternoon at Madam Puddifoot's would seem fun if he spent it with ALBUS. He's much more connected and attached to ALBUS than he'll ever be to ROSE. Despite liking her, his feelings for ALBUS have much stronger roots. He's made a mistake._

ROSE _(sighs)_ : What is it now?

SCORPIUS: You're right – I mean, I should probably be spending the afternoon with somebody else, somebody I deeply care about who I haven't treated right lately. So it's better I go back to the castle right now and tell them before it's too late. I don't want to waste your time either.

 _ROSE stares at him looking vaguely disappointed, but not angry._

ROSE: At least I appreciate your honesty.

SCORPIUS: It's me who have to apologize now. Sorry this wasn't the outing you hoped for. I'll offer you a Butterbeer one of these days to make up for it.

ROSE: Never mind. I'm just glad I could talk to you and set things straight about my childish behaviour. I hope everything is fine between us now.

SCORPIUS: Yes, yes it is. I think we could be great friends, if you want.

 _They smile to each other cordially._

ROSE _(pulling him by the hand)_ : Come on then, let's hurry up back to the castle, my friend!

 _They run to the other side of the road dodging other passersby and exit._

 _ALBUS takes off his Invisibility Cloak and appears in the street out of thin air. He's observed the whole scene between SCORPIUS and ROSE from a distance, so he hasn't been able to hear what they were saying and he has entirely misunderstood what's gong on. He thinks their date is going brilliantly and they just run off to continue it somewhere more intimate. He feels like SCORPIUS has betrayed him and he's more determinate than ever to go on with his plan to take revenge._

 _Now that SCORPIUS and ROSE are out of sight, ALBUS sneaks through the crowd and reaches_ _J. Pippin's Potions. He suspiciously looks around then enters the apothecary to gather the ingredients required for his plan._


	4. The pangs of despised love

**ACT FIVE SCENE SIX**

HOGSMEADE VILLAGE, J. PIPPIN'S POTIONS

 _Inside the apothecary, ALBUS is strolling by the stalls covered in jars of herbs, roots and powders, barely visible in the dim light. He dodges a string of garlic hanging from the ceiling that is filling the place with its characteristic smell, then examines some barrels of slimy liquid lined on the floor. Moving past the counter, he glances at some worrying fangs and claws among vases of unrecognizable plants, then finally spots the reason he entered the apothecary in the first place: a pile of purple bottles and pink phials standing at the bottom of the room._

 _He quickly approaches the pile of potions and starts studying them, comparing the labels and the expiration dates. He is trying to understand the meaning of their silly names and which one among Cupid Crystals, Kissing Concoction and Twilight Moonbeams suits his purposes better, when a tuft of ginger hair appears from behind the bottles._

RON _(laughing)_ : Hey, Casanova, have you already finished the love potion I gave you? Nice to see you've learned how to win a lady's heart.

ALBUS _(startled)_ : Uncle Ron! What are you doing here?

 _He immediately shoves one potion inside his pocket and puts all the other bottles he's holding back to their places, trying to act as normal as possible despite his evident embarrassment._

RON _(shrugging_ ): The shop needed a restock on love potions since they've run out during the summer so I've dropped by to buy some. _(He approaches ALBUS and lowers his voice)_ Also – I'm having a bit of a check on the competition. It seems Zonko is having a tough time, me and George are thinking of acquiring it and turning it into a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes outlet – but don't tell anyone.

ALBUS _(not sure how to respond)_ : Wow, that's great – I mean, it's brilliant news for your shop, less good for Zonko, but – yeah, nice to know. _(He stumbles back, trying to escape the awkward situation.)_ Now I should really go back to the castle, you know, it's getting quite late...

RON _(winks)_ : And I bet you're really eager to try that new potion of yours.

ALBUS: It's not how you think. _(Blushes.)_ Any chance you're not going to mention this to my parents?

RON _(laughs)_ : Don't you worry, my mouth is sealed. I'm not one to interfere with young love.

ALBUS: All right – see you around then.

 _He rushes toward the front door, quickly hands five Galleons to the old man behind the counter to pay for the potion he's taken, then exits leaving RON to laugh to himself._

RON: Ah, to be young in love.

* * *

 **ACT FIVE** **SCENE SEVEN**

HOGWARTS, GREAT HALL

 _ALBUS sits at the corner of an empty Slytherin table, a glass in one hand and a purple phial in the other. It's almost time for dinner so lots of studies from all four Houses are storming inside the Great Hall, chatting and laughing. When POLLY CHAPMAN enters the room, ALBUS breaths in deeply to gather his courage, then stands up abruptly and approaches the Gryffindor table at the other end of the Great Hall._

ALBUS: Hey, Polly.

POLLY CHAPMAN: Excuse me, since when do we talk?

ALBUS: We don't but – there's something I have to ask you.

POLLY CHAPMAN _(mocking)_ : What, have you lost your Scorpion pet that usually answers all your questions?

 _ALBUS uncorks the purple phial and starts pouring the shining liquid it contains inside the glass, more slowly than necessary in order to capture her attention._

ALBUS _(trying to look all naive and ingenuous)_ : James gave me this potions but I don't know what to do with it. He said it could help me with my bad luck. It's called Felix or something, if I'm not mistaken.

POLLY CHAPMAN _(shocked)_ : Felix Felicis? _(Her mouth drops.)_

ALBUS _(squinting)_ : Precisely. My brother didn't give me the instructions, though – I'm not sure how much should I take for it to work. Do you happen to know?

 _A mischievous look appears on POLLY's face. She's going to take advantage of the situation and turn the luck in her favour._

POLLY CHAPMAN: Give it to me, you blithering idiot.

 _She over-excitedly grasps his glass and gulps the potion down, not even giving him the chance to object. ALBUS can't contain a scornful smirk any longer. He's fooled her, everything is going as planned._

 _POLLY's expression and attitude immediately transfigure. Her cheeks redden, her jaw softens and her eyes acquire a dreamy, adoring look all dedicated to ALBUS. The glass falls from her hands to the table as she stares at ALBUS as if she's never really seen him before._

POLLY CHAPMAN: All of a sudden you look incredibly handsome, my dear Albus.

ALBUS _(smirking wider)_ : Do I?

POLLY CHAPMAN: And your voice is so pleasant to listen to, I've never noticed. It's so strong and deep, like yourself. Now I'm starting to believe you've defeated that Dark witch, you must have been so brave and bold. I feel an uncontrollable urge to kiss you.

 _She jumps forward towards him and in that exact moment SCORPIUS enters, holding a letter in his hands. Seeing ALBUS talking with POLLY, he freezes on the threshold and glances at them, worried and surprised._

 _ALBUS steps back to dodge POLLY's attempt to kiss him and turns, sensing SCORPIUS's presence in the room. He finds him at the door and rejoices internally: now all the pieces of his plan are falling into place. He really wants to see SCORPIUS's reaction when he'll get the popular girl who used to like him in the alternate reality, proving that he could have his own life too and doesn't need him at all. He'll make SCORPIUS realize what it feels to be left behind._

 _ALBUS keeps walking backwards while POLLY tries to reach for his face, and intentionally approaches the door to make sure that SCORPIUS witness the whole scene as well as all the other students in the Great Hall. Only a few feet away from SCORPIUS, ALBUS finally stops pushing POLLY away and she smacks him on the lips._

 _Half Great Hall gasps while the other half falls silent. SCORPIUS's face drops, and with it the letter he was holding. The folded sheet of paper floats to the ground revealing its recipient: 'To Albus'._

 _Still kissing POLLY, ALBUS looks out to the corner of his eyes to check SCORPIUS's reaction and is thoroughly discombobulated by what he sees. SCORPIUS's face is filled with sadness, loneliness and betrayal, the very same emotions ALBUS felt when SCORPIUS kissed ROSE. But now ALBUS doesn't take any pleasure in revenge, he just feels double miserable for having put his best friend through such pain._

 _Tears appear in SCORPIUS's eyes as he runs out the door and exits. ALBUS eventually manages to push POLLY away and interrupt the kiss, regretting what he's done to her and SCORPIUS. He can't believe he's responsible for his tears. He bends to collect the letter at his feet, unfold the paper and begin reading it._

ALBUS: Oh Dumbledore, I've made a terrible mistake.


	5. I am what I am

"It's sort of exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules."  
– Hermione Granger, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

 **ACT FIVE SCENE EIGHT**

HOGWARTS, LIBRARY

 _ALBUS stands next to the bookcases, looking sorrowful. He has taken a book from the shelves and is browsing through it absentmindedly. He's too distressed to concentrate on the words, his mind keeps going back to SCORPIUS's letter and the brief message it included. He's just following his friend's instructions and waiting for him to come to the library. ALBUS doesn't know exactly when SCORPIUS will arrive but he's sure he will, and he's ready to wait as long as it takes._

 _Finally, he hears SCORPIUS approaching from the back._

SCORPIUS _(sad but still hopeful)_ : I didn't expect you to be here. I didn't think you'd care for it.

ALBUS _(defensive)_ : And yet here you are to see if I'd turn up. I got your little message. 'Meet me in the library tomorrow after classes. I've got something important to tell you.' What is it, then?

SCORPIUS _(hurt)_ : What use is saying it now? Don't you have some girl to snog anyway?

ALBUS: You're one to talk!

 _He catches the look in SCORPIUS's eyes and starts melting._

Sorry. That – the kiss you saw – was a mistake, a stupid mistake. But it's over now. The effect of the potion has already wore off.

SCORPIUS _(confused)_ : Potion? What potion?

ALBUS _(feeling ashamed)_ : A cheap love potion I gave Polly Chapman to make her fall in love with me. As I said, stupid mistake.

SCORPIUS _(even more confused)_ : Why would you do that? You know love potions can't produce real love, it's just a trick that only causes a lot of troubles. And since when do you like Polly? She's a beauty, of course, but I thought you liked older women—

ALBUS: I don't – believe me, I really don't like her. And that thing about older women has never been true. I was infatuated with Delphi, yes, but it had more to do with acceptance and recognition than attraction. I just when along with your joke.

SCORPIUS: Why did you gave a love potion to Polly then?

ALBUS _(lowering his gaze)_ : I just – I didn't think. Now that you're going out with Rose, I wanted to prove to myself that I could go on with my life as well – get a girlfriend, don't fall behind. I guess I kind of wanted to prove it to you, too.

SCORPIUS: Me?

ALBUS _(looking miserable)_ : Show you that I didn't need you – that I didn't care – as you obviously don't need me. But look at me. _(Laughs sarcastically, it turns into a sad smile.)_ You leave a note and I come running. I can't even pretend to have a date with a girl without feeling terrible. Because that's what you made me feel. _(All the rage he bottled up finally releases.)_ We were happy before – I mean, we were hopeless losers, but we had each other, and we were fine, we were happy. But then what? You decide we have to change, become a new version of ourselves, and suddenly it's all about Rose, and you make me fee like nothing, Scorpius. I am nothing. _(He suppresses a tear.)_

SCORPIUS _(struggling to breathe)_ : You're the most important person I know. The only important person.

ALBUS _(exhales loudly)_ : Yeah. _(Attempts another smile, it looks more like a gnashing of teeth.)_ Better don't tell that to Rose.

SCORPIUS: I'm not going out with Rose.

ALBUS _(shocked)_ : What did you say?

SCORPIUS: I won't keep dating Rose.

ALBUS: But it looked like you were having a really good time in Hogsmeade the other day.

SCORPIUS: We sorted out some things and we decided to stay just friends – wait, did you spy on us?

ALBUS _(both relieved and embarrassed)_ : Well, I sort of did. Sorry. I guess I was a bit – I mean, just a tiny bit jealous.

SCORPIUS _(dropping a genuine smile)_ : You've been jealous over me?

ALBUS: Must have been, yeah. _(Changing the subject not to let the embarrassment overcome him.)_ Why it didn't work out between you and Rose?

SCORPIUS: It wasn't her fault. The day went all right, we had plenty of sweets, and she was her usual self – witty, feisty, honest. But I understood that it wasn't her the one I wanted to spend the afternoon in Hogsmeade with. I understood that it wasn't her who I wanted to be anywhere with.

 _ALBUS's heart skips a beat._

ALBUS: Okay. That's an interesting epiphany. _(Takes a deep breath.)_ Do you also happen to have understood who would you like to be with?

SCORPIUS: I think I've known for a while already. _(Pause.)_ And I think you have too.

 _He leans towards ALBUS to make sure he hears what he's about to say. Their breaths meet._

 _(Whispering.)_ Because I like you, you know that? I really like you. I like you. A lot. Most of the time I would rather be with you than anyone else I know – including Rose. I'm so glad I met you.

 _He distances himself from ALBUS again, worrying about the consequences of what he just said._

And I should probably shut up now. I'm not good at dealing with difficult emotional issues, that's why I asked you to meet in the library. At least the presence of books is of some comfort. _(He forces a smile.)_

 _ALBUS feels a heavy weight leave his chest, replaced by a warmth. He finds the courage to reach for SCORPIUS and takes his hand._

ALBUS: You know I've always liked you too, since the first time I met you in the train with your silly sweets and songs and smoke coming out of your ears.

SCORPIUS: There you go, all dry humor and Albus-y as always.

 _They both laugh and hold hands more firmly, feeling as if everything is finally right._

ALBUS: I'm still a bit confused, though. I assumed you weren't interested in... you know... Since you've always shown interest only in Rose, I didn't think you were...

SCORPIUS: None of that matters. I just know that I like you and I want to be with you, and that's definite.

ALBUS: Good.

SCORPIUS: Good.

 _They laugh again, more at ease with each other._

What happens now, then? What are we supposed to do?

ALBUS: Well, I have no idea. But I think we could start this weekend with that trip to Hogsmeade you wanted to take with me.

SCORPIUS: Nice thinking. I thought you hated Hogsmeade, though.

ALBUS _(winks)_ : People can change. Come on.

 _Their fingers interlace and they exit._

* * *

 **ACT FIVE SCENE NINE**

HARRY AND GINNY POTTER'S HOUSE, ALBUS'S ROOM

 _A couple of months have passed since the previous scene, and ALBUS is back home to his parents for the Christmas holidays._

 _ALBUS is sitting on his bed. HARRY enters and sits down beside him._

HARRY: So. What is it you wanted to tell me that couldn't be discussed over dinner?

ALBUS: I've searched for the best words to tell you, Dad, but it's not easy.

HARRY: Are you all right? Did something happen at school? Are other kids teasing you again?

ALBUS: No, it has nothing to do with that. I'm fine. I'm very good, actually.

HARRY _(trying to read his son's face)_ : What are you so afraid of, then?

ALBUS _(inhales deeply)_ : It has to do with Scorpius. _(Exhales.)_ You didn't use to like him very much in the past and I'm scared you might start disliking him again in the future after what I'm about to say.

HARRY _(laughing nervously)_ : I hope the two of you didn't meddle with time again.

ALBUS _(picking his fingers)_ : Not at all. It's good news, really – well, it's good for me.

HARRY _(deciding to relax and keep an open mind)_ : Just be honest. You can tell me anything.

ALBUS: That's nice to hear, you know, because I've been thinking about this a lot, and it's an important part of my life, so it feels right to let you know. I'd like to share it with you – an mum too – so that you two can be part of it as well – and we can all—

HARRY: Albus.

ALBUS _(getting it off his chest)_ : The thing is – me and Scorpius – we are... together.

HARRY: How do you mean – I already know the two of you spend all your time together.

ALBUS: I mean together... together.

HARRY: As in—

ALBUS: In a relationship.

HARRY _(stiffening)_ : I thought he was your friend.

ALBUS: He is – he's my best friend. And now he's my boyfriend too.

HARRY: But it can't be – are you sure about this? Maybe you're just confusing the affection you feel for him as a friend with a different kind of feelings. Maybe it's just a temporary thing – have you considered that?

ALBUS _(darkening)_ : I'm sure.

HARRY _(in denial)_ : You're still so young, Albus, how could you know what you really feel? Maybe you're just confused. Maybe it's a phase. Did Scorpius pushed you into this thing – did he force you do to anything you're not sure about?

 _ALBUS starts to get offended, but tries to remain calm._

ALBUS _(dry)_ : You and mum started dating when you were about my age and you've been together for over twenty years. Mum has been in love with you since she was only ten. So don't tell me I'm too young or I don't know, because I do.

 _A long, dense pause follows. The air in the room gets more and more charged as the battle for acceptance rages inside HARRY's brain. Then he finally comes to terms with it._

HARRY: You're right. Sorry. I'm not making any sense. But I'm just worried about you.

ALBUS: You don't need to.

HARRY: Don't think I can help it. It's sort of my job as a parent. _(An uncertain smile appears on his face.)_ The point is, Albus, that you keep finding new ways to challenge me – and that's good, that's great. It's exactly what a son should do to his father, not allow him to settle – and you are a great son. I'll just have to raise my game to keep up with you – because I'm not losing you again, no way. All I ask of you is – just be patient with me when I'm a bit slow, if you can. Okay?

 _ALBUS is deeply moved by his father's words. He swallows the lump in his throat and with it the anxiety he's piled up inside his chest._

ALBUS _(with a broken voice)_ : Okay.

 _HARRY slides his arm around ALBUS's shoulders and they sort of half hug. It's awkward but it feels nice and liberating. It feels like they're finally starting to bond._

HARRY: And Albus?

ALBUS: Yes, Dad?

HARRY: Thank you for telling me. You're the bravest boy I've ever known.

* * *

 **ACT FIVE SCENE TEN**

HARRY AND GINNY POTTER'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

 _A few days have passed, and it's suddenly Christmas Day. Someone knocks on the front door. GINNY enters and opens the door. A rush of snow hits her in the face. She invites DRACO and SCORPIUS inside._

GINNY: Quick, get in – it's freezing out there.

DRACO: Merry Christmas, Ginny.

SCORPIUS: Merry Christmas.

GINNY _(with a smile that could melt the snow)_ : And you. I hope you're hungry because Harry has been cooking all day.

 _ALBUS enters and runs to the door._

ALBUS: Scorpius, you're finally here!

 _He hugs SCORPIUS over enthusiastically._

SCORPIUS _(grinning mischievously)_ : What, have you been missing me?

ALBUS _(sticking out his tongue)_ : Don't start getting any ideas now.

 _They dislocate, but can't stop holding hands._

Come on, I want to show you your Christmas present!

SCORPIS: Is it a book? Is it sweets? Is it both?

 _ALBUS drags him outside the living room and they exit. In the same moment, HARRY enters wearing an apron and holding a plate with roast turkey._

HARRY: Hi Draco, Merry Christmas.

DRACO _(ironically)_ : Nice apron, Potter. It suits you.

GINNY: Don't start, you two. It's Christmas.

 _She takes the plate from HARRY and brings it to the dinner table at the back of the room. HARRY approaches DRACO while they are alone and starts whispering cautiously so no-one else hears them._

HARRY: I gather Scorpius has spoke to you about Albus and him.

DRACO: And?

HARRY: Are you okay with their relationship? It doesn't bother you, does it?

DRACO _(frowning)_ : Of course it doesn't. I mean, I'm not too crazy about seeing you and your scarred face more often, but I'll cope. All in all, your family is quite respectable and your connections could open up great opportunities for my son to pursue a career at the Ministry, if he wanted to. Also Albus's blood status is acceptable – your wife comes from one of the most ancient pure-blood families – and at least he's a Slytherin. It could have been worse.

HARRY: It doesn't bother you that they're both... boys?

DRACO: Oh, you meant that. _(He covers his forehead with his hand.)_ Sometimes I forget that you were raised by Muggles who must have instilled all their Muggle prejudices and quaint little categories into you. _(He shakes his head.)_ Of course it doesn't bother me. I'm happy with whoever makes my son happy.

HARRY _(nods)_ : Good. It seems we've got something in common after all.

GINNY _(shouting from the back of the room)_ : Come on, the turkey is getting cold. Let's have a proper sit down. James? Lily? Where are you?

 _JAMES and LILY come rushing from upstairs and jump towards the table, starting to fight about who is going to sit nearer the turkey. GINNY tries to divide them._

 _ALBUS and SCORPIUS reenter and approach the diner table too._

SCORPIUS: A book about sweets! The gift was a book about sweets! How genius is that!

 _HARRY and DRACO move to the table and take seats on opposite sides. ALBUS and SCORPIUS sit next to them._

 _All seven of them finally take seats and start eating the Christmas dinner, chatting, quarreling and laughing like a proper big family._

ALBUS _(passing Brussels sprouts to his dad)_ : I think this Christmas is going to be the best Christmas ever.

HARRY _(smiles)_ : So do I.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who's read this story. I'm immensely grateful to each and every one of you who never stopped supporting and defending this fic. You're all too kind and I'll never thank you enough for all the nice reviews and messages. I hope that you liked the conclusion of the story and that it didn't disappoint you. Wish you all the best x


End file.
